danelspacefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Notizen
Geheimnisse waren parallele Seiten zu regulären Seiten, die Geheimes zeigen, das nicht für die Spieler gedacht ist. Aktueller Stand: Alle Geheimnisse mit ausklappbaren Spoiler-Feldern in ihre Hauptseiten integriert. Geheimnisse anzeigen Hier geheime Infos Deskriptoren: 3E * Elements ** Air ** Earth ** Water ** Fire * Energy ** Fire ** Acid ** Cold ** Electricity ** Sonic ** Force * Alignment ** Chaotic ** Evil ** Good ** Lawful * Illumination ** Darkness ** Light * Vitality ** Death * Mind ** Language-dependent ** Mind-affecting ** Fear Epic Seeds * Create ** Animate - Animating Energy, create quantity ** Animate Dead - Negative Energy, create quantity ** Conjure - Matter, create quantity ** Delude - Information, subtract quality ** Energy - Energy, create quantity ** Foresee - Information, add quantity (location) ** Fortify - Life, add quality ** Heal - Life, add quantity ** Life - Life, create quantity * Destroy ** Afflict - Life, subtract quality ** Conceal - Information, subtract quantity ** Destroy - Life, subtract quantity ** Dispel - Magic, negate quantity ** Slay - Life, negate quantity * Change ** Armor - Life, add quality ** Banish - Matter, change quality (location) ** Compel - Mind, subtract quality ** Contact - Mind, add quantity (location) ** Reflect - Life, add quality ** Reveal - Information, add quantity (location) ** Summon - Matter, change quality (location) ** Transform - Matter, change quality ** Transport - Matter, change quality (location) ** Ward - Life, add quality Energy, Magic (Some kind of Energy), Life (Some kind of Energy), Matter, Mind (Life + Information), Information create, add, change, subtract, negate quantity, quality (false - true, defense, abilities, location, form, freedom) Shadowcaster fixes by Mouseferatu 3E # Charisma determines the DC to save against your mysteries. Intelligence determines the highest level mystery you can cast. # Grant bonus mysteries per day based on Charisma. These would work just like bonus spells. For instance, if your Cha is 14, you can cast one extra mystery of 1st-level equivalent and one of 2nd-level equivalent per day. (Note that each mystery does give an equivalent level, even though you don't learn them by level.) # Eliminate the rule that says you have to take mysteries in a given Path in order. If you want to jump around, so as to broaden your versatility, you can. # Within a category—Apprentice, Initiate, Master—you must have at least two mysteries of any given level before you can take any mysteries of the next higher level. For instance, you must have two 1st-level mysteries before you can take any 2nds, and at least two 2nds before you can take any 3rds. # Eliminate the rule that says you get a bonus feat equal to half the number of paths you have access to. Instead, you get a bonus feat equal to the total number of Paths you complete. Thus, while you are no longer required to take the entirety of a given Path, there's still encouragement to do so. # You may “swap out” mysteries, just as a sorcerer does spells known. If you “un-complete” a Path in this way, however, you lose access to the bonus feat you gained from completing that Path. (You can regain access by re-completing the Path, completing a different Path and choosing that feat as your new bonus, or selecting that feat as a normal feat at your next opportunity.) # Once your Apprentice Mysteries become supernatural abilities, change the save DC from 10 + equivalent spell level + Cha to 10 + 1/2 caster level + Cha. This makes them useful even against high-HD opponents, and follows the pattern for other supernatural abilities. CD-Inhalte CD1: Book of Vile Darkness Defenders of the Faith Deities and Demigods Dungeon Master's Guide Epic Level Handbook Fiend Folio Magic of Faerûn Manual of the Planes Masters of the Wild Monster Manual II Monster Manual Monsters of Faerun Player's Handbook Second Printing Psionics Handbook Song & Silence Stronghold Builder's Guidebook Sword and Fist Tome and Blood CD2: Arms & Equipment Guide City of the Spider Queen Faiths & Pantheons Forgotten Realms Campaign Gazetteer Living Greyhawk Gazetteer Lords of Darkness Oriental Adventures Races of Faerun Savage Species Silver Marches CD1 with UE: Book of Vile Darkness Defenders of the Faith Deities and Demigods Epic Level Handbook Fiend Folio Magic of Faerûn Manual of the Planes Masters of the Wild Monster Manual II Monsters of Faerun Psionics Handbook Song & Silence Stronghold Builder's Guidebook Sword and Fist Tome and Blood Unapproachable East CD3: Player's Handbook 3.5 Dungeon Master's Guide 3.5 Monster Manual 3.5 Underdark Ghostwalk Draconomicon Miniatures Handbook Book of Exalted Deeds Complete Warrior Expanded Psionics Handbook Serpent Kingdoms CD4: Unearthed Arcana Dragonlance Campaign Setting Complete Divine Eberron Campaign Setting Planar Handbook Shadows of the Last War Races of Stone Monster Manual III Frostburn -Libris Mortis- Undead Book of Erotic Fantasy DnDR (CD5): Sandstorm Dungeon Master's Guide II Stormwrack Magic of Incarnum Heroes of Horror Spell Compendium Races of the Dragon Tome of Magic Complete Psionic Player's Handbook II Monster Manual IV Tome of Battle: The Book of Nine Swords Dragon Magic DnDR2 (CD6): Libris Mortis Complete Arcane Races of Destiny Complete Adventurer Races of the Wild Heroes of Battle USB-Stick: Not Yet: Players Guide to Faerun Shining South Sharn: City of Towers Lost Empires of Faerun Lords of Madness: The Book of Aberrations Races of Eberron Champions of Ruin Five Nations City of Splendors: Waterdeep Weapons of Legacy Explorer's Handbook Sons of Gruumsh Magic of Eberron Champions of Valor Players Guide to Eberron Red Hand of Doom Power of Faerun Voyage of the golden Dragon Mysteries of the Moonsea Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss Secrets of Xen’drik Dragons of Faerun Faiths of Eberron Twilight Tomb, The Expedition to Castle Ravenloft Kategorie:Meta Kategorie:Liste